Embodiments of the present invention relate to the synchronization of files over a network, and in particular to the independent synchronization of file data and file metadata.
Various types of file management systems for managing and manipulating files that are stored on a local device are in widespread use today. For example, one of the most well-known types of file management system is that used by the Windows™ operating system by Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. Among numerous other things, by using the Windows™ operating system provided on a particular device, it is possible to view, modify, and otherwise manage files (such as images, videos, documents, etc.) stored on that device. It is also possible to do the same with files stored on other remote devices (such as files stored on a Network Attached Storage device, a USB memory stick, etc.), where the files provided on the remote devices are independent of the files provide on the device which the operating system is installed.
Further, various types of file management systems for managing and manipulating files that are stored on a remote device are also in use today. For example, iManage WorkSite™ by Smart Solutions, Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio provides users having client devices with the ability to access and manipulate documents that are remotely stored. By running remote access software on the client devices, the users can view documents stored in the remote depository, ‘check out’ the document so that other users can not edit the document, and perform editing of the document using the client device whereby changes are stored at the remote depository for other users to engage. For another example, Dropbox™ by Dropbox, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. provides cloud storage by which users can copy data between computers having the Dropbox™ software installed and share data with others. To do so, a networked folder is provided on the user's computer, and any data that the user moves to that networked folder is synchronized with remote servers. The user may then access the data on the remote servers from another device having the Dropbox™ software installed or share the data on the remote servers with others by sending a link to a website where the other individuals may download the data.
While the past advances in file management systems have been significant, the file management systems available today still suffer from numerous deficiencies. For example, the systems providing remote document management such as iManage Worksite™ fail to integrate well with the file management systems of the operating systems running on the client devices such as Windows™. For another example, when large files are provided for access via a remote server, the required synchronization of those files is often bandwidth intensive and time consuming. For yet another example, with cloud storage services such as Dropbox™, files are either fully synchronized (between a user's computer and the remote server) or only stored locally. There is no provision or flexibility for a user to interact with files that are stored remotely but not locally. As a result, for such cloud storage services, any file viewed within the context of those services must, at the very minimum, be stored locally.
Accordingly, known file management systems are plagued with deficiencies. The management of locally stored files is disjointed with the management of synchronized files, the management of files that are only stored remotely non-existent, and the necessary synchronization of files potentially debilitating. These deficiencies result in a less than desirable user experience.